Philoctetes
Philoctetes (Phil) is an old Satyr (half-man and half-goat) and a trainer of heroes who appears in Disney's 1997 hit Hercules and its television series. He is voiced by both Danny DeVito in the film and Corey Burton in the television series. Personality Appearances Hercules Later Appearances Hercules: The Animated Series House of Mouse Disney Parks Kingdom Hearts (series) Philoctetes, or "Phil" for short, is a satyr (a half man, half goat). He is the personal trainer of Hercules and runs the Olympus Coliseum. He can be grumpy and argumentative at times, but equally kind and generous. He often judges people before he gets to know them. Phil's dream is to train a hero so great that the gods will create an astrological sign in the sky, and people would say "That's Phil's boy". But Phil doubts this will ever happen at times, believing dreams are for rookies. His catchphrase is "two words" where he tells someone something, but it is usually more or less than two words. Goofy and Ventus often count the words with their fingers. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ten years prior to the events of the original Kingdom Hearts, Phil is training Hercules to become a hero. After Zack repeatedly asks him to train him and Phil sees him fight with Hercules and Ven, Phil tells them to enter in the games, and that he will watch how they do and decide from that. After Hercules and Zack both withdraw from the tournament to help Ven fight a huge swarm of Unversed, Phil decides to continuing training Hercules, since he decided to help Ven first. However, Phil later confides in Ven that he had no intention of training Zack; Hercules had just been slacking and Phil had used Zack as a way to get him to work harder. Kingdom Hearts Phil is the coordinator of the games at Olympus Coliseum he asks Sora to move a rock thinking that he is Hercules. When Sora says he can't do it, Phil realizes it's not Hercules. He rejects Sora from participating in the games because he is not a true hero. This leads to a minigame that has Sora destroying barrels. Phil still rejects Sora from entering the games and tells him to go master this spell. When Sora leaves, he attains a pass from Hades. Phil grudgingly allows him in the games and teaches them as the games go on until the fight with Cloud. If Sora wins or loses,Cerberus shows up and attacks. Phil tells Sora, Donald, and Goofy to run for it. After Hercules shows up to fight Cerberus and rescue Cloud, Phil worries about him and warns Sora when he enters the stadium to help. After the battle, Phil makes them junior heroes and from then allows Sora to compete in the games. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Phil returns as memory and still runs the games. This time around, he makes it more into a race than an actual battle. He also gives the rules for competing. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Phil trains Roxas for the Coliseum games, thinking he is the hero that Hercules mentioned when Roxas went on his mission with Xigbar. Roxas was often teamed with Demyx in this world, and battled against Xigbar in the final round of the games before a Guard Armor Heartless interrupted the match. Phil eventually realized that Roxas wasn't the hero Hercules had told him about, much to his dismay. However, Phil wasn't mad at Roxas and told him to come by to the Coliseum anytime he wants next time they met. Kingdom Hearts II Phil once again prepares games for Olympus Coliseum and tournaments for Hercules so he can wow the crowd. Phil again demands Sora do a test that is a mini game where Sora must destroy urns. Phil leaves right before the Olympus Stone is said to be stolen. Sora later finds him in the Underworld and was incapacitated by Demyx. He says he was looking for a new hero to have fight in the Coliseum since Hercules is slowing down. When the Hydra destroys the Coliseum, Phil is there to help Sora defeat it. In the return visit Phil is seen cheering Hercules on against Auron. But also before the world is completed Donald asks Phil if they can become heroes now, Phil avoids the subject until stars in the sky form the images of Sora's group and Phil tries to hide his tears. This is most likely a sign from Zeus. Kingdom Hearts coded He is shown talking to Data Sora in the lobby of the Coliseum that he has trouble finding Hercules. After Data Sora heals the Coliseum he will trade with Data Sora a Power Chain for a Energy Bangle ++. Gallery clipphil2.gif|Philoctetes 5148604175_828ce976e7_b.jpg|Phil at the Disney Parks Phil KH.png|Phil in Kingdom Hearts Phil KH2.jpg|Phil in Kingdom Hearts II Trivia He was played by Danny DeVito in Hercules (film) and Hercules Series. es:Philoctetes Category:Characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hercules Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Lovers Category:Hybrids Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Redheads Category:Bearded characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Creatures Category:Mystical animals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Living characters Category:Team leaders